Perfect Friendship
by Crittab
Summary: Hey, just thought I'd put in my idea for the baby deal. Harm and Mac DO go through with it, but remain just friends for the time being. (is a big friendship fic, but with have shippery stuff later on.) Please respond and tell me what you think.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own JAG, I don't own the baby deal. Heck, I don't own anything except the plot. Shucks.  
  
Harm strode through the busy bullpen that makes up the heart of JAG headquarters. He passed by, saying quick hellos to his friends and coworkers. Smiling at the now obviously pregnant Harriet Simms, and her husband Bud Roberts. This would be their second child, well, third if you counted baby Sarah.  
  
He thought back to the day when baby Sarah had died. He could still remember the taste of salty tears in his mouth, and the unwelcome feeling of misery in the pit of his stomach. But now, looking at the joyous couple, he knew this one would be different. He could feel it. And now, on the eve of their first child's fifth birthday, he was happier than ever about both Harriet's pregnancy, and the hopeful up coming one of his long time best friend and partner, Sarah Mackenzie.  
  
He finished his trek through the bullpen to Mac's office. After bidding hello to a few more subordinates, he knocked on the door. Like usual, instead of waiting for an answer, he opened the door and closed it behind him.  
  
"Hey," Mac said. Her voice was uncharacteristically nervous sounding.  
  
"Hi," Harm answered. There was a resounding silence, until it was broken by both of their laughs.  
  
"This is insane. Are we going to be this nervous around each other all day?" Mac asked with nervous laughter.  
  
"No, of course not. We're both mature adults. Let's just be normal," Harm suggested.  
  
"Right, normal. So, are we still on for tonight?"  
  
"If you're sure you still want to."  
  
"Oh, I'm sure. I'm very sure. I'm tired of hitting the snooze button. Are you sure?"  
  
"Yeah. I mean there's no pressure right? Just friends. I think we can handle it."  
  
"Yes, of course we can. And there's no pressure."  
  
"Okay, so I'll see you tonight," Harm said. He turned to leave.  
  
"Tonight. Hey, Harm?" He turned and quirked a brow, "This is going to work. I promise," he smiled brightly.  
  
"I know it will. Bye," with that he turned around again and made his way back through the bullpen to his own office to complete his work.  
  
Harm came to Mac's house at 1900. He knocked soundly and Mac opened the door only a moment later. "Hey," Mac stepped aside for Harm to walk in before shutting the door, and turning back to Harm. She shoved her hands in her pockets and looked at anything but him.  
  
"So-" he said, letting his voice trail off. There was another awkward silence.  
  
"So," she repeated. He smiled lightly.  
  
"So, should we, uh. Should we start?" he asked hesitantly. She smiled and nodded.  
  
"Yeah. I guess so," She moved a bit closer and looked warily into his eyes.  
  
"You ready?" his voice croaked slightly. She smiled nervously and nodded. He let his lips lightly descend onto hers. They brought it up a notch, when he put his arms around her waist and pulled her closer. They broke when she started laughing. He smiled bemusedly and looked at her.  
  
"What?"  
  
"It's nothing," she said between bouts of laughter.  
  
"No, really. What is it? I mean, I know it's been a while since I've done this, but I didn't realize it was that bad," he joked. She smiled and slapped him playfully in the stomach. She grabbed onto his shirt and pulled him towards the bedroom.  
  
"It's not that," she explained while they walked, "it's just that this is so different for us. Usually when we kiss like that, we're in the middle of my engagement party, or have a mistletoe hanging over our head, or you think I'm someone else," she turned to him once they were beside her bed and snaked her arms around his neck, "It was nice, that's all."  
  
"I'm glad you approve," he said. He snaked his hands around her waist to pull her closer.  
  
"You ready to try this again?" she asked.  
  
"Yeah, let's," he let his lips descend upon hers once again. They stayed this way for a moment before breaking, both seeming a little uncomfortable.  
  
"Maybe we should get on the bed," she suggested, he nodded and they climbed on either side of the bed.  
  
"This works," he commented once they were situated.  
  
"Yeah," she amended. It was silent for a moment.  
  
"We might have to take our cloths off for this to work," Harm stated. She smiled and nodded, then pulled her shirt over her head.  
  
"Okay, your turn," she said. She watched as he pulled his blue long sleeve shirt over his head, "good job."  
  
It was silent another moment, then Mac decided to take up the notch of what they were doing. She sat up lightly, and swung her leg over Harms, straddling him. He looked startled, but barely had time to do anything before she started to kiss him soundly.  
  
He managed to make his lips cooperate, as he kissed her back. He snaked his arms around her and pulled her closer to him. She put her hands on either side of his head and moved slightly against his hips. She could hear his sharp intake of breath and smiled at the reaction she was eliciting from him. She pulled away and smiled at him.  
  
"What was that?" He asked after recovering.  
  
"Well, somebody had to get this party started," he laughed lightly. Suddenly he flipped them over and put some of his weight on her. He looked into her face, pleased.  
  
"You may have started it, but somebody really has to get it into swing," he said. She laughed lightly, before it was silence by his heated kisses.  
  
Harm let his hands move over her body, delighted with the noises her was eliciting as he touched places on her, he'd only dreamed of. He ran his hand from her shoulder, down over her breasts, down her toned abs, waist, and thighs, to her knees. He cupped his hand under her knee and pulled in up onto his waist. When they ended their heated kisses, he sat up.  
  
"This is so weird," she commented. He moved over to the side and looked at her.  
  
"I know. It's strange doing this with you," he said.  
  
"Strange in a good way or bad?"  
  
"Oh, definitely good," he laughed lightly.  
  
"You know, we still have way to many cloths on," Mac commented. He looked at their still partially clothed bodies and laughed.  
  
"Yeah, I guess we do. So, do you want to take them off?" he asked, still not entirely sure that she wanted to go along with this. She looked at him with a quirked brow.  
  
"Okay, look, I am going to take off the rest of my cloths, and I want you to do the same. Understood counselor?"  
  
"Understood," he said, somewhat surprised at her go and get em' approach. They both stood up on either side of the bed and undressed, very careful not to look at each other.  
  
When they finished they both laid back down on the bed, careful again, not to look at each other.  
  
"Okay," Harm said, staring at his hands. Mac smiled to herself.  
  
"Alright, here's how it's going to go down, okay?"  
  
"Okay," Harm said.  
  
"Okay, first, look at me," he waited a moment then turned his head towards her, staring at her face.  
  
"Okay, come on Harm. You're a man, and unless you're gay, I know you want to look at the rest of me. So here is how it's going to happen. I am going to lie here, and wait for you to do what you want with me. But if you take to long, I will be forced to take matters into my own hands and have my way with you."  
  
Harm laughed lightly at this and shifted toward her, placing his hand on her stomach, pulling her closer to him.  
  
"Oh, I don't think it will come to that," he said. She smiled as he let his lips descend upon her own once more.  
  
Hours later, Harm let himself roll off of Mac for the final time. They were both out of breath, but smiling. They shifted their positions so they were facing each other.  
  
"That was fun," Mac commented.  
  
"It was. I like it with you," he said with a smiled. She blushed lightly.  
  
"Harm?"  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Is that the last time we're going to be able to do that with each other?"  
  
"I don't know. It depends on whether or not we managed to get you knocked up or not," he said with a smile, "Why?"  
  
"I just had fun. It was better than other times," she admitted.  
  
"Really," he said with a smug grin. She rolled her eyes.  
  
"Don't go getting all cocky. I just don't want this to be the last time I do this with you," Mac said. She moved so she was lying on top of him, and propped her chin on her crossed arms.  
  
"Well, I guess it doesn't have to be. But I don't see how we can stay just friends and keep having sex," Harm said. He grabbed her hand and kissed her palm.  
  
"Well, we could be fuck buddies," she said with a laugh. He smiled and shook his head.  
  
"I couldn't be fuck buddies with you, Mac, no matter how much fun it would be," he said with a sad smiled.  
  
"I know," she said in a whisper, "but it was fun while it lasted."  
  
"Do you-" he stopped and looked away for a moment, then returned his sights to her, "Do you regret this?" She looked startled.  
  
"No, not at all. Do you?"  
  
"Nope."  
  
"Good," she smiled, "do you want to do it again?" They both broke into a laugh.  
  
"I really don't have to explain to you why the female marine is like the energizer bunny, do I?" he asked. She laughed lightly, and sat up, straddling him.  
  
"I think I've proven that theory," she said, as she lowered herself onto him. She leaned over and whispered in his ear, "just friends," then they made love again.  
  
A while later, they broke again, they shifter to look at each other.  
  
"So, you want to spend the night? Or do you want to go home?" Mac asked with a grin.  
  
"I'd better go home," he joked he began to sit up, only to be pushed back down by Mac's hand on his chest.  
  
"Go to sleep, Flyboy," with that the two of them fell asleep, for the rest of the -  
  
Morning. 


	2. Chapter 2

Harm and Mac awoke late the next morning. Mac was first to awaken. She looked over at the sleeping figure of her partner and smiled, remembering the previous night. She climbed out of bed and went to the kitchen to brew some coffee, then trekked back into the bedroom, and woke him up to a steaming cup of coffee.  
  
"Thanks," he said appreciatively.  
  
"Don't get used to it, Sailor. That's only when I'm in a good mood," Mac teased. He smiled.  
  
"We should go to the pharmacy today and pick up a pregnancy test. I don't know about you, but I'm pretty eager to find out if our little party last night amounted to anything."  
  
"I'm way ahead of you," she hopped out of the bed and into the bathroom, coming out with a box, "I got it yesterday after work," she explained. He nodded.  
  
"So, are you ready to try it?" She looked nervous, but nodded.  
  
"I'll be right back," she disappeared into the bathroom once again, this time taking a few minutes. When she came out, she plopped back onto the bed.  
  
"It should take about five minutes," she said.  
  
"I'm nervous," Harm admitted.  
  
"Me too. Four minutes and twenty five seconds."  
  
"When are you going to tell me how you do that?"  
  
"I'm not."  
  
"Well, what if I need to pick up our child one day, and don't have a watch? How will I know what time it is?"  
  
"Get a watch."  
  
"I have a watch."  
  
"Then your hypothetical situation doesn't work. Three minutes and thirty- four seconds."  
  
"Well, what if my watch breaks?"  
  
"Get it fixed."  
  
"What if it breaks that day?"  
  
"Get it fixed that day."  
  
"What if I can't?" Mac shifted to look at him and smiled.  
  
"Then come ask me. I'm sure I wont have any problem telling you what time it is, and when to pick up our child."  
  
"But what if you're out of town?" He pressed. She smiled and punched him lightly on the shoulder.  
  
"When did you become such a pessimist?"  
  
"It's always been with me, I just never brought it out."  
  
"Well, now is not the time. One minute and fifty- two seconds."  
  
"Deal. So, can I tell people where your tattoo is?" he asked with a sly grin.  
  
"You do, and you die, Squid."  
  
"Why not? It's not like it's someplace dirty."  
  
"Yeah, but people think it is. It's fun to watch them think about improper things."  
  
"Why is that?"  
  
"You should have seen your face when I told you I had a tattoo. I could tell what body parts were going through your mind, just by looking at you."  
  
"Oh, and what were those, Marine?" Suddenly Mac jumped up off the bed.  
  
"Times up. Come with me," she ordered. She waited for him to slip on his boxers then the two ventured into the bathroom. Mac picked up the test and then read the box.  
  
"One blue line means not pregnant and two means pregnant," She read. She glanced at the test and saw just one blue line.  
  
"So, we didn't do it," Harm said, a little upset.  
  
"Well, no. But there's always next time," she said, cheering him up a bit.  
  
"There's going to be a next time?"  
  
"Of course there is," She waited a moment, then grabbed his arm and dragged him back into the bedroom, "Right now, strip, Navy." She ordered.  
  
"What? Right now. As in this moment?"  
  
"What part of right now don't you understand?" she asked, while undressing. She looked up at him, "Are you always this bad at following orders?" He grinned and stripped off his boxers.  
  
"That's better, lets get to it Commander. You have a marine to knock up."  
  
Harm and Mac got out of bed and made breakfast, well, lunch, after making love. It surprised Mac how comfortable she was with Harm, even after doing such a thing with it. She definitely wasn't complaining though.  
  
"So, we should go to the pharmacy now, don't you think?" Harm asked.  
  
"We should wait a few hours, it may take a while, you might have slow swimmers," Mac joked.  
  
"Hey, my swimmers are just fine."  
  
"Whatever you say, Squid. Why don't we have dinner tonight, then we'll go out and get the test," Mac suggested.  
  
"Deal. So, what do we do for the rest of the day?"  
  
"We can go to Harriet and Buds, take Little A.J off of their hands for a while, I'm sure at eight months, Harriet doesn't need to worry about a hyper five year old."  
  
"Doesn't A.J have school?"  
  
"It's Saturday, Harm. I know it's been a while since you were in school, but seriously. I though it was common knowledge that kids have Saturdays and Sundays off," Mac teased.  
  
"Oh, your funny. I just forgot what day it was, that's all."  
  
"Don't worry about it. So, you up for a day with A.J?"  
  
"Always."  
  
"Okay, I'll call Harriet, and well see when they want us there. Eat your breakfast, Flyboy. You're going to need your energy," With that Mac spiritedly jumped from her seat and headed to the telephone to call Harriet and Bud. 


End file.
